


Fancy Time with the Beautiful People?

by ms_anthrophy



Series: Fancy Time with the Beautiful People? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Bondage, Chanslash, D/s, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, S/M, Spanking, Violence, spermplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_anthrophy/pseuds/ms_anthrophy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it tends to be with Malfoys, <i>nothing</i> is what it seems to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer</b>: J.K. Rowling and a lot of big companies own the Potterverse and the characters. ("Yeah, right. Does insanity run in their families?" -Draco "It is just an inferiority complex, my precious. They are Muggle creatures, after all." -Lucius) I do not. Also, they are making the profit and I don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Invitation to the Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> (**A/N**: Honestly dedicated to my left hand. Also, an _abnormally large_ "Thank you hon!" for my dear friend and rather snarky beta Luciusmistress. Constructive criticism is, of course, especially appreciated but I any kind of feedback is welcomed.)

Fancy time with the Beautiful People?  
Chapter I: Invitation to the Masquerade

They feel quite similar; the heat of the Indian summer and Harry's burning hatred inside for not getting any information about anything that is happening. Except that cool air of evenings and nights is merciful, the pain and hatred the young Gryffindor feels is there all the time. The nights are terrible as he constantly dreams about Cedric's death. He is so consumed by his guilt and sorrow he simply doesn't care about Dudley's pitiful attempts to taunt him by constantly telling Harry that he must be a faggot.

Still, Harry hates the days even more. The messages he gets from Ron and Hermione are vague to the extreme. They seem to know something important but don't tell that to Harry. Why? Ron and Hermione are his best friends and they have never acted like that. Though the black-haired boy misses them, every new message starts to feel more like a Howler screaming that "I have a secret and I'm not going to tell you!" and so Harry's longing for them is tainted with fiery hate. Still, the fact that the Gryffindor boy doesn't get any letters from Dumbledore feels even worse. He craves for information about what Voldemort is doing and Dumbledore sure as Hell knows that if anyone does. Harry feels used as he has gone through so much and is now just thrown away like a broken toy.

(No one cares about me. No one is telling me anything. And I deserve to know! I SAW Voldemort's return. I battled against him and managed to escape ...but Cedric didn't. And I suggested that we should touch the goblet together... If it wasn't for me, he would still be alive...)

Harry suffocates his tears. At least something useful that he has learned from living with the Dursleys. But now... he hears soft footsteps. This is something new. No Dursley would walk towards him quietly. The Gryffindor boy sees a _very_ familiar house elf. The unexpected sight makes Harry's heart leap with joy.

"Dobby! Why you are here?" (Maybe...)  
"Master Harry! Master Dumbledore has something very important to tell you. Too dangerous and important to owl you. Master Dumbledore sent Dobby to take you with me."  
"Oh... wow. You will Apparate with me? To Hogwarts?" (Now I will hear everything! How could I ever have doubted Dumbledore?)  
"Yes but we are in a hurry, Master Harry! Follow me quickly and no one will notice the sound."  
"Of course."

As he follows Dobby, Harry notices something weird. The house-elf is not wearing its usual completely tasteless mixture of clothing but a simple towel covering its lower body.

"Dobby? Where are your clothes?"  
"Clothes? Yes, Dumbledore ordered Dobby to take the clothes off because these might draw unwanted attention and Master Dumbledore does not want that."  
"I see." (_Very_ unlike Dumbledore. He cares about house-elves like no one else and surely knows how happy Dobby is now when he is a free elf. This must be something really important.)

Harry takes Dobby's hand and they Apparate. But the place is not Hogwarts and the man he sees is _definitely_ not Dumbledore. Black silk dress robes partially unbuttoned, silvery-blond hair tied with a velvet bow, pale hand holding a wand and cruel smirk laced with welcoming happiness on his equally pale face. Lucius Malfoy. Lucius. Fucking. Malfoy. Despite his complete amazement, the young Gryffindor draws immediately his wand only to hear Lucius' soft drawl as the Dark wizard utters his spell like an afterthought.

_"Accio wand."_

Harry's wand is torn from his hand to Lucius' and he feels fear like an icicle crawling through his spine, something even Voldemort had not been able to make him experience. As hatred is often born out of fear, the young Gryffindor runs towards him, the only thing in his mind is to punch that angular face. Lucius casts another spell, something Harry has never heard of but certainly is able to feel as magical silver chains, thin but very strong, bind him to a black velvet cough which probably is very comfortable but not for him. The blond Pureblood shakes his head in mock pity, his amused drawl increasing Harry's hatred.

"Oh, my. So eager and so easily fooled. Typical _Gryffindor_, all bravery and no brain whatsoever."  
"Fuck off, Voldemort's lapdog!"  
"Ahh, threats. _Very_ nice."

Lucius turns away, completely ignoring Harry's presence, which allows the young wizard to examine his surroundings. Absolutely not to admire the Malfoy Manor where he seems to be but to gain a better look, perhaps something to help himself in his desperate state. Nothing seems to be of help, though, the magical bindings are tight, not painfully so but making him unable to do anything else but wriggle and that pleasure Harry. Will. Not. Give to Lucius.

So Harry is inside a luxurious dining room, with black velvet curtains hanging from the walls, silver pillars with magical flowers growing and curled around them: black roses with silver lining on their petals, flowers oozing dark, nauseatingly decadent scent. A large mirror, paintings of now-deceased Malfoys and, of course, a family portrait. A probably twelve-year-old Draco in dark green velvet dress robes pointing at Harry with a smirk so like his father's, Lucius' left hand covered with a black leather glove wrapped around him, Narcissa dressed in a simple, elegant white dress, her blue eyes dreamy but the same cruel and amused smirk on her lips like pale rose petals. And Lucius, _fucking_ Lucius Malfoy looking like he is the centre of the Wizarding world, the same expression and cold, grey eyes staring at Harry with no emotion whatsoever. Harry's hatred, red-hot and searing, suffocates all fear he should feel as Lucius is surely going to summon Voldemort here, if not just now, at least very soon.

The house-elf changes form. Of course it is not Dobby but a pitiable, bruised creature which bows before Lucius.

"Master. Grumpy has fulfilled Master's task."  
"Very good, Grumpy. Is Draco where he is supposed to be?"  
"Yes, Master."  
"Good. Now, go and iron your left ear because... I just feel like it."  
"Yes, Master. Thank you Master."

The house-elf bows and vanishes.

(I'd prefer to find a more _inventive_ reason for punishing a house-elf but for now, the situation is just too _delicious_ to think about such unimportant details. And I am rather sure that I will get more reactions from my guest with this blatant display of ..._honesty_.)

Lucius feels a slight tingle of disgust about the last word. Breaking good, old habits is not pleasurable.

"You depraved disgusting bastard! So good Dobby is not yours anymore."  
"Well, its hair was useful still because I got you here, _dear_ Harry. And even _you_ can figure out that I am not going to try to trade you to get that dysfunctional creature back."  
"Draco. You are now _allowed_ to come here."  
"Yes, Father."  
(What is this? Malfoy sounds like that bloody house-elf?)

The younger Pureblood walks reluctantly inside. His eyes are downcast and he is wearing a simple black cotton robe. There is something very disturbing in Draco's movements. All his pride is gone and he looks fearful and defeated. He walks towards Lucius like waiting for a Dementor's kiss but he is not fighting. Not crying but only because he seems to be too afraid to cry. Too afraid to do anything but obey.

"Closer, my son. And keep that expression, you are not allowed to look at me unless I order you to do so."  
"Yes, Father."  
"Now you should get on your knees, as I would really like to have those sweet lips of yours around my cock now, Draco. And don't even _think_ about trying to bite me, as I remember you did not appreciate my little lesson from that _uncivilized_ behaviour of yours."  
"N-no... Father... I..."   
"Stupid slut. Won't you _ever_ learn that there is no such a thing as a word "no" for me."

Lucius backhands Draco harshly, knocking the slender boy on the floor. The blond Slytherin is sobbing and tears merge with blood flowing down his pointed cheek. The elder Pureblood takes a strong, painful grip on his son's hair and forces Draco to kneel before him. There is fear and disgust in the boy's eyes but the worst thing is the helpless defeat Harry sees in Draco's expression when he starts unbuttoning his father's trousers with trembling fragile hands. One single tear runs down the boy's pale cheek as he starts to lick Lucius' cock.

"What a good little cock-sucker you are, Draco. Then again, it is no wonder for you have been ..._practicing_ that quite a lot. I happen to feel rather _benevolent_ today, so if you make it good enough, I will not fuck your arse today. I remember you were bleeding the last time."

(Malfoy... Draco... acts like a git because of that? His father rapes him! All the time he is at home? It's terrible... much worse than anything Dursleys ever did to me. Worse than what Voldemort tried to do...) "Let him go you fucking deranged perverted rapist!"

Lucius arches his left eyebrow, his eyes showing only casual indifference.

"What is your point exactly, Harry? Draco is my son and therefore my property to use in which ways I ever want. And he is good for nothing but to be my whore. Ahh... _good_ whore. A failure in everything else. So _afraid_ of me he will never _yess_... _never_ speak about this to anyone. Mmh... more of your tongue, Draco. Or... well, I think he tried to get help once. From you the first time you met but I suppose you were not interested. However, I... suck my cock inside your mouth, slut... just like that... I had to _punish_ him quite a lot for that. There is nothing like a good Cruciatus to keep one's property behaving."

All thoughts of Voldemort or Harry's own helpless state are gone while he watches Lucius forcing his whole cock into his son's throat. He does not want to watch but somehow it is like he would not show compassion if not taking even a small part of the suffering the sadistic demon inflicts on the defeated boy. Draco gags and makes helpless noises as his father rapes his mouth in fast, brutal movements. The young black-haired wizard suppresses a gasp of relief when Lucius comes inside Draco's mouth.

(At least that torture stopped ...for now. But... he tried to... get someone to save him. He recognised that I was the one who... lived instead of Voldemort. He is the son of a Death Eater and thought I was his only hope to end this nightmare. And I... I taunted him. This is MY fault!) "Stop it you disgusting perverted piece of goat vomit! Someone will find you out and lifetime in Azkaban is too kind for you! I will..." (What can I do? I'm bound with some magical shackles, without a wand and-) Harry's train of thought just stops. This is beyond his worst nightmares _ever_.

"You will ...what? Try to save my fuck-toy and offer yourself for me to use as I wish instead?"  
"I..." (No... I can't do that... but I could have helped him... when he still had some courage left.) "You fucking slimy slug of a Voldemort's arse-licker! Don't... If you release him first!"

"I somehow ..._expected_ that. But no trades here. Draco is so much more experienced, _very_ skilled I would say, as I started teaching him when he was eight. Though I would like to have someone not so used for a change... someone not so thoroughly broken, someone who still dares to fight me. Very good that I have you here, now. My son is getting a bit too obedient and ...used for my tastes, but I think my fellow Death Eaters will still enjoy such a talented little slut. I guess Draco will get used to gang rapes, double penetration and constant Cruciatus curses. ...And he will be _very_ grateful _if_ I will take him back after that."

(Malfoy... Draco... reduced to that stage and the fucking depraved bastard thinks I'm going to be his next toy! Somehow he _will_ pay! But... now when no one is interested in me or Draco... no one except bloody Lucius Malfoy... he'll have all the summer to do as he wishes... fuck. Fuck. Fuck.)

Lucius lets out a low chuckle as he gestures for Draco to lick his cock clean. The boy obeys, only a little suppressed pained voice coming out of his mouth.  
"Very, very good. _Such_ a talented mouth you have, slut. I promised not to bugger you if you sucked my cock well enough..." There are slight overtones of amusement in Lucius' voice, now harsh but lustful.  
"I... was good enough, Father? Oh, thank you, thankyou-" The sick affection merged with fear in Draco's voice makes Harry even more disgusted.  
"But... I lied."   
"Ah... you are _so_ good to me, Lucius." (I just _can't_ wait for Potter's reaction.)  
(The sudden chance in Draco's voice... What the fuck is going on here?)  
"As I always should, my precious. You are an excellent actor." (Ahh... all the reactions the _unsophisticated_ Gryffindor will get... the different flavour of disgust, the shame and the hatred, both towards us and himself... and there is so much more to come.)

Lucius smirks and his grey gaze, now decadently lascivious, meets Draco's, the younger Malfoy positively _glowing_ with wicked lust. Draco licks his lips and rises from his kneeling position, caressing his father's partially bared chest with his skilful nimble fingers and licking the elder Pureblood's nipples with slow teasing movements. Lucius tears his son's simple black robe away, baring his pale nudity, flawless except for bruises on his face, and his cock, hard and glistening with precome, both to himself and the ...audience. Silver nipple piercings and pierced tongue for what Harry can see from the glittering silver every time Malfoy bares his tongue to lick Lucius' nipples, all the while unbuttoning his father's dress robes.

Lucius caresses Draco's slim body, pinching his nipple rings hard, his hands moving downwards, tracing all the sensitive parts of his son's body for he knows Draco's body even better that the androgynous Slytherin himself, finally touching his son's cock and spreading precome on Draco's length while the Malfoy heir bites his father's nipples and traces his chest like drawing dreamlike pictures on Lucius' beautiful body with his tongue and slides his hand inside Lucius' trousers and reaches for his father's cock and balls, working Lucius into hardness again, for Draco is also rather experienced in ways to give pleasure for his beloved father.

(I... Draco _enjoys_ being fucked... by his _father_? And I felt guilt for not helping him! Damn all Malfoys to bloody fucking Hell!)  
"Malfoy, you are a sick fuck! You ENJOY feeling your father's prick inside your bloody arse! I...."

Harry finds himself lost for words. If anything, _this_ is beyond his imagination. Like his father before, Draco ignores the young Gryffindor completely.

"Well... I _do_ love the stage... and _ohh_... sometimes I love to have an _audience_. But my skills, you are the one to thank for that, Father."  
"You're flattering me way too much, Draco. As a true Malfoy, you _yess_... you were born to deception, I just had and have to _cultivate_ you which... ah... is very important but also a rather enjoyable process." (And you understand so much more about this now, my cunning demon-child.)  
"So it is. Mmh... Father, fuck me? Please?"  
"Well... I _promised_ you... but you were _very_ skilful with that pretty mouth of yours, so I should stay true to my promise..." (I guess I will _never_ get enough of your pleas.)  
"I thought you are a true Malfoy too, Father... _oh yess_... not so fond of keeping your promises."

Lucius lets out a low chuckle and slaps Draco's pointed cheek sharply, leaving a red mark and forcing a moan from his son's lips. He hits again, harder and moves slowly downwards, biting the silvery-blond boy's nipples.

"Ahh... I ache to feel you inside me... filling me completely... oh yess... claiming my body with your seed... Father, fuck me hard, please? Or slowly... any way you ever want?"  
"Shut the fuck up, ferret boy! You perverted disgusting piece of shit!"

_That_ helps Draco to gain some self-control and he takes his wand from the oaken table.

"I'm having an _intimate_ moment with my father here so it will be you shutting your filthy mouth, scarhead. _Silencio_!"  
"Not so fond of an audience anymore, my dragon?" Lucius smirks, his expression very amused with undertones of violent lust.  
"Well... now I prefer him just to watch. He is a bit too ...loud. If you don't mind, Father?"  
"Ah. I understand. You must have became quite _tired_ of his pathetic attempts to insult you during your time at Hogwarts. Then again, I prefer _you_ loud right now." (_Very_ good, gaining your self-control back and casting a spell while aroused to the point of begging. And I will give you more to beg for as you do love the stage, my decadent actor.)

Now Lucius kneels before Draco, sucking his son's aching hardness wholly inside his mouth. The beautiful Slytherin can't but thrust back and as his father continues, sucking Draco's cock with careful, controlled movements and teasing all sensitive spots just behind the boy's cock head, the nimble Pureblood drowns in his pleasure like into a silver river, his half-open grey eyes misty with lust, moans of enjoyment only interrupted by helpless incoherent pleas for his father's cock flowing from his lips reddened by the blowjob.

Harry closes his eyes but it doesn't help very much because he still hears the voices. Voices of Malfoy's disgusting debauched pleasure and there is no darkness behind the young Gryffindor's eyes but nauseating scenes of Lucius and Draco, like a loop, endlessly inside his mind. Harry is glad he can't scream. Or maybe he wants to scream. He is so filled with this unexpected, complete disgust that he doesn't even think about himself or the state he is in. And now there is Malfoy's voice, lustful and devoid of all self-control, a voice Harry _never_ wanted to hear.

"Father... please... I... ahh... will come inside... your mouth."  
"No, my son. You _won't_. You will perform for our audience ...and you are going to enjoy it."

The amused malice in Lucius' drawl. The footsteps. Harry opens his eyes as cold shivers like worms with spikes growing out of their slimy, boneless bodies creep down his spine. And now he so much hopes that he would have kept his eyes closed. Draco, wide-eyed with pure lust, naked and biting his lower lip as an attempt to hold his climax back, his hard prick right before Harry's face. And Lucius, kneeling before both of them, his expression even more cruel than before. The elder Pureblood removes Harry's glasses and touches Draco's cock lightly.

"Would you like to come _now_, my silver dragon?"  
"I.... _Yess_..."

The sibilant sound of pleasure too long denied and the blond Slytherin's semen splashing right on Harry's face. Inside his mouth. He is barely able to close his eyes and now starts to gag, still voiceless. This is the moment where Harry's brain just stops to function. Malfoy's. Come. On. His. Face.

"I'd love to hear young Harry's reaction now. _Finite incantatem_."  
"Fuck... off... I... you deviant disgusting inbreeding..." Harry's words come out interrupted by gags and spits, trying to get Draco's come out of his mouth. He succeeds in that but the taste... the taste lingers inside like the worst nightmare he ever had and the young Gryffindor knows that the only way he can get rid of that taste is to swallow and that he Does. Not. Want. To. Do.

"I remember you wanted a masquerade party, Draco? Now we have taken our masks off and so has my house elf but you made a quite a _fitting_ mask for our little saviour there."  
"Yes, father, it suits him rather well. That could also be called ..._purification_."   
Draco sniggers.  
(I am able to see that bastard's ...no, both fucked-up Malfoys' expressions inside my mind without even looking at them. What a fucking GIFT.)  
"Yes, my son. And a beautiful sight to top that. I think your lessons in the fine art of painting were not a complete waste of time, while your tendencies do lie more in the... what do you little tradition-breaking miscreants call that again?"  
"Modern performance art, Father. I _knew_ you were not disappointed of my choice, as you have spanked me quite a lot as _art criticism_ ...especially for my best artworks."  
"Ah, yes. You _are_ good and while I consider that scene somewhat _declassé_, you have some paths of your own to tread. And _this_ one is absolutely a masterpiece. I especially like the symbolism of your pure seed combined with that lightning-bolt scar. However, as Harry was so excellent a canvas for your art, Draco, I think he should be allowed to see something beautiful, something free."

Lucius puts Harry's glasses back again. Then there is a wordless spell so Harry can't hear it but he's certainly able to feel it. He opens his eyes because of the sudden pain. Rows of sharp pins growing right over and under his eyes, so sharp they would pierce his eyes if he tries to shut them again, letting the almost-transparent goo flow down his cheeks and most probably Draco praising his father for adding a nice effect to his "art". And Lucius would surely heal Harry's eyes after that. And the pins... he can't see them but they _must_ be silver too.

"Bloody fetish-minded posturing sick fucks!"

Lucius and Draco are kissing each other hungrily, their tongues entwined and Draco, half-erect already, opens the silver buttons of Lucius' dress robes, fast but skilful movements of his nimble fingers, like he has been doing that more times than both of them are able to count. Well, he probably _has_ and Harry does not want to think about that. Lucius breaks the kiss and looks at Harry like the Gryffindor boy is just an insect, not even irritable enough to be crushed.

"Oh, you are so unsophisticated. Would you like to punish him for his _lack of taste_, Draco?" (We'll see. I think you have understood the meaning of true punishment but I have to test you from time to time. You will become nothing but perfect as you are the Malfoy Heir.)  
"Mm... no, Father."

The younger blond's voice is casual with only slight undertones of lust and his eyes mirror the amusement of his father's as he looks at Harry, not interrupting his task... no, the pleasure of unbuttoning Lucius' clothes. The dress-robe is already carefully folded on the table, showing the fact that Lucius is wearing nothing beneath it except dark green silk trousers ...and this _certain_ sight that the elder Dark wizard is very, very aroused.

(The bastard must be so FUCKING PROUD of his perverted son. I knew I hated Malfoy but... if that was his facade and _this_ is the real Draco...)

The only thing that prevents Harry from being sick all over the oh-so-clean floor of the Malfoy Manor is that his stomach is empty because of the less-than-adequate amount of food he has been getting from the Dursleys.

"I think that Potter would _like_ to be cursed right now. Even something to draw attention from this beautiful sight he is too ..._crude_ to appreciate or even to comprehend with his sad excuse of a Gryffindor brain." (Really, not the _slightest_ understanding of good Pureblood customs.)  
"Very good, my son. You do have grasped the _finesse_ of delicate torture ...as I expected." (I knew you would succeed. Just two years ago you would have loved to try your Cruciatus practise on our beautifully innocent prisoner ...stupid and straight-forward like the Dark Lord and that would have made me _very_ disappointed indeed. But _now_... how much you have grown, my demon-child.)  
"It is one of my tasks as the Malfoy heir and a rather enjoyable one if I might add, Father." (I know how aware you are of my feelings ...but you love me telling that. You love words, Lucius and so do I.)

Draco smirks lasciviously and folds Lucius' trousers on the ornamented oaken table very carefully. Almost as carefully as he shows his father a very clear sight of his perfect, hairless arse. Lucius' eyes are now warm with decadent, twisted love. He teases his son's entrance with gentle movements, Draco is purring from pleasure while stealing a look of his father's adorable, dominant nudity. The moon-pale long hair, the lean form belying Lucius' power and willpower and the hard cock... Draco suppresses a gasp of pure lust.

"What a show-off you are, my lovely libertine. A deliciously beautiful show-off though. _Accio The Golden Fluid of Sodomy._ Only the best for my son."  
"Father... I love you for _not_ keeping your promise, at least this time."  
"Well... you can consider this as _art critique_, my debauched darling."  
"The best kind of it... even better that some of the reviews I have got in the 'Arts of Darkness' magazine." (I know you are reading it as you too like things _dirty_ from time to time.)  
"Too bad you cannot publish your last work there, my silver dragon. They would love it." (Oh yes they would ...but that would be too dangerous, even if you wrote that this was just a Muggle forced to drink Polyjuice potion with a hair from the Boy-Who-Lived."  
"I don't mind it that much. Maybe the best things are just meant to stay in the family, Father." (And yes, they are.)  
"Well, that might be so. Now, prepare yourself, my son." (Obedient because your own will and making that so-called Gryffindor's Golden Boy feel so very ill at the same time... you love this.)

Lucius hands the crystal phial, filled with golden liquid glowing in its warmth, to Draco who takes it, opens it with his agile hands and smears the substance on his delicate fingers. Draco is as experienced as show-offish while he prepares himself with much more care than is actually necessary because of both his experience and the aroused state he is in. One finger sliding inside his rectum, slow teasing movements as the blond boy smears some more warm liquid around his entrance and inserts a second one. A third finger and Draco's movements grow more frantic as he starts to fuck himself with his fingers, moaning softly his father's name.

Lucius smiles lasciviously, knowing oh, so well how needy his son is and that he is the only one able to grant Draco that pleasure ...and that the androgynous Slytherin is the only one able to give his beautiful father that absolute ecstasy, too. The dance of predator and prey in a twisted mirror for they share both roles in the divinity of their incestuous union, Lucius and Draco knowing so well it is the perfection only a Malfoy can give or receive from another Malfoy.

"Father, please? I crave for you inside me... fuck me? Please?"  
"Such an insatiable and decadent son I have. I will take you, I will fuck you _hard_ so I suggest you should prepare me too."  
"That bad slut for your father, Malfoy?"  
"_Jealous_, Potter?"  
"Well, he probably is, my moonskin incubus." Lucius caresses his son's bottom lightly.

"Though... his father was not a very good fuck when he was young. And as older... I remember Walden MacNair told me the same. _Lousy_ with his tongue and his mouth."  
"You are lying, you slippery fucking slug of a pitiful excuse of Voldemort's arse-licker!"  
"Rimming? Oh, I remember James was _especially_ incompetent at that. It was like he had no other use for his stupid tongue than trying to taunt Severus."

Harry finds himself lost for words trying not to think about what Lucius said, telling himself inside his head that it can't be true. Lucius takes a good grip on Draco's hand, the one that's fingering his arse, and turns him violently around as the boy moans louder, his eyes shining with impish lust. Draco summons the lubricant wandlessly into his hand, spreads it gently over his father's remarkable length and gives a light, mockingly chaste kiss on Lucius' cock head.

"I... _yess_, appreciate you paying attention to nice, little details, my precious." (_And_ your ability to cast a wandless spell, a very simple one, though, even in the state you are now in.) "Now, on the table on your back, so that the Golden Boy will not miss anything as I'd rather not _disappoint_ our audience."  
"Oh, I will." (Not that you would ever miss the details yourself, father. I love you _so much_.)

A rather intriguing scenery, this one. The sight of Draco on the table on his back, legs spread to show every single detail of his pale, bruised nudity and aching lust, Lucius teasing his son's opening with his fingers and Harry in shackles, forced to keep his eyes open and trying to keep himself silent because he finds himself quite aware that his taunts and insults will just bring twisted enjoyment to the blond pair debauched beyond any imagination (as far as _Harry_ knows).

"Mm... more... your cock... Father, please? Hard and rough? I... there has been so much time..."  
"Yesterday. You are so insatiable, Draco."  
"I... ahh... I _am_ your son."

Draco smirks wickedly through the silvery haze of lust and Lucius gazes at his son lasciviously, sliding his cock inside Draco's tight channel slowly as the fey-like boy arches his arse against his father's cock, trying to force a deeper, harder fuck. Lucius does not react, just buries his whole length inside his son's tight channel in slow, tender thrusts so that Draco is able to feel his father's sac against his entrance, squirming around his father's cock to gain as much friction as possible.

"A little _impatient_, aren't we?"  
"_Yess... oh yess..._"  
"I see... take it like a good slut, my son." (A very good slut you are, indeed, but as a proud Malfoy, only for me. Though I have never lusted after anyone else so much, I still love you even more.)

Lucius withdraws his cock from his son's arse only to thrust it inside again, now harder and rougher, and Draco thrusts back, scratching Lucius' chest and pinching his nipples while the elder Dark wizard summons a simple silver dagger, sliding its blade into his son's skin with absolute care, a measure of his self-control.

"Lay still for a while, my little libertine."  
"_Yess_... Father. Can I... have a taste?"  
"Of course you can, my son. It is your _pure_ blood, after all."

Lucius bends forward and licks the beautiful red streams on Draco's pale chest, taking as much blood as he can inside his mouth and then gestures for his son to rise on his elbows which Draco does, still impaled by his father's cock which now hits very nicely the younger Pureblood's prostate. Both Malfoys are kissing each other with fierce passion as Lucius shares the sweet, rich taste of Draco's blood, the deep red liquid flowing from his parted lips into his son's mouth and after a small swallow Draco lets the blood linger inside his mouth, savouring the taste. Lucius swallows his son's blood hungrily and while their tongues entwine in same passionate way as their bodies, little streams of blood flow from two angular, aristocratic faces.

Not breaking the kiss, the beautiful elder platinum-blond fucks his son slow, deep and hard, Draco moaning into his father's mouth and biting Lucius' lower lip, first gently and then harder, moving his right hand against his father's neck, drawing little droplets of blood from the scratches.

"Mmh... I _presume_ I don't have to ah.. ask you if you like it rough, my sinful son."  
"I think... ohh... you have to ask only if... you want to _yess_... to hear the answers from my lips, Father."  
"It _might_ be so. Tell me Draco, what do you want now?"  
"I'd... love to taste your blood, the flavour... so rich as all your life-fluids... and some more of my own... while you fuck me so slow it feels like the sweetest torture imaginable... I... ah... want you to make me beg for you to fuck me harder... I want you to claim my body, to fuck me so hard it makes me almost unconscious, I want to be completely under your control, I want _yess... oh yess_... to be your painslut, Father."  
"Very, _very_ nice, my wanton imp. Have a taste, then."

_Somehow_ Harry hates Lucius' and Draco's obsession about purity of blood more than ever, more than he ever could have imagined he would be able.

Lucius takes a grip of Draco's silvery-blond hair and forces his head against his neck and the boy licks greedily every single droplet of his father's blood. Licks are followed by bites, gentle and hard in chaotic mixture and Lucius lets out a hiss of pleasure and thrusts his cock inside Draco's channel harder and faster, skilfully reaching the sweet spot inside his son's arse. The nimble Slytherin moans against his father's neck and bites much harder than before. The pleasure-pain forces a loud moan from the elder Pureblood's luscious lips and he drags Draco from his hair back to the table rather violently but taking absolute care to not let his son's head hit the hard wood. Now Lucius is fucking Draco slowly again, gentle thrusts that make the boy squirm helplessly around his father's cock.

"It seems that you ..._presume_ I like you being rough also?" (_Delicious_ pain, my fallen angel. You are right and I _definitely_ know you want more in return.)  
"I... It seems... oh yess... seems to be so, Father." (How could you ever know my pleasures so absolutely well if you didn't share these too?)  
"You are playing with fire, my beautiful slut and I _will_ show that it burns. But taste your pain first."  
"Mmh... thank you so much." (I don't know what will happen, but this will be _good_. Though it is always good with you, father.)

Lucius smears his fingers with Draco's blood and lets the boy lick them clean, which he does slowly, the sensitive feeling of his tongue the exact opposite of their violent sex and as sweet, too. The elder wizard touches his son's achingly hard cock ever so slightly and his movements are even slower now, like he is fucking Draco just as an afterthought.

"Father... harder? Hurt me? _Please_, let me be your painslut?"  
"Ahh... isn't that pain for you?" (Of course it is. Your masochistic desire, not only the pleasure-pain but the way you love to give yourself to me, to use you as I wish.)  
"Yes, it is... I... please Father? Fuck me out of my mind? You know I am your slut. I can't stand this anymore... please... harder... I need the pleasure of the pain... you know... so well... I would not succumb to anyone else like this... don't you want to fuck your son raw? I... please... be rough to me, Father?"  
"And if I want to be gentle with you?" (So deliciously helpless, so needy. So _tight_, so perfect squirming around my cock.)  
"Mmh... you don't _really_ want to. Not now. I know you too well, Father."

Draco tilts his head upwards and smirks, wicked lust sparkling in his eyes. Lucius chuckles and backhands the young boy again, thrusting his cock deep inside Draco's deliciously obedient flesh belying a witty and cunning mind. The elder Pureblood fucks his son in hard, violent movements and Draco responds equally, their sex is now like Dionysian frenzy as Lucius thrusts his son's velvet tightness raw, their fingernails and teeth tearing each other's skin, drawing more blood.

Controlled, aristocratic Malfoys or Malfoys without any masks fucking each other violently, Harry does not know which is worse. He is starting to hope that the perverted bastards bugger each other to death even if it would leave him bound and starving to death here.

"I... Father... I can't hold it back anymore... please..."  
"Come for me, Draco."  
"Father... oh _yessss_..."

Draco climaxes all over their bodies, his deliciously hurting channel clenching uncontrollably around Lucius' hard cock so tightly that his father claims his son's body with his seed almost instantly. For a moment they are just flesh, pure blood and pure semen merged together. Panting, Lucius grasps his wand.

"_Accio Liquid of the Silver Dawn's Blessing._"

The large mirror just behind them opens, revealing a closet inside it and a small, ebony bottle with a silver serpent curled around it floats slowly and stops in mid-air right before the elder wizard's hand. The mirror moves back into its original place, speaking.

"Now, _that_ was a very enjoyable experience. If I might suggest, you really should shag here more often."

(Even the bloody _mirror_? As fucking perverted as those narcissistic pieces-of-shit who were watching themselves fucking each other. EACH OTHER. And I am still here. And the bloody pretentious bottle has to contain some kind of restoration potion so that they can rape me afterwards ...probably calling it a "dessert" or something. Fucking Malfoys. No. No _fucking Malfoys_. They will not just call Voldemort and be done with it. Why in the name of Merlin's bloody circumcised penis it had to be Malfoys?)

Well, this time Harry is right. Lucius drinks a few gulps from the bottle and pours the rest inside Draco's half-open mouth. Shining silver liquid which instantly causes both wizards to regain their strength and heals their wounds to top that.

"I... almost got carried away." Lucius smirks, his eyes interlocked with Draco's and their expressions so similar, satisfied ...for a while at least.  
"Which means that I am good distraction?" Draco runs one agile hand through his father's moon-pale hair, licking his lips, clearly showing the tongue piercing in a very suggestive way.   
"The best distraction I have ever had, my decadent drakeling. I know you would have liked to keep your bruises for at least a few days, to show me your 'You have fucked me out of my mind and hurt me so deliciously, so please use me some more?'-look but I prefer you perfectly flawless right now." (And you _certainly_ don't mind that, as you love your 'I am pure and almost untouched, please, defile me, Father?'-look just as much.)  
"I don't mind the least, Father. How could I, especially now when you really have almost fucked me out of my mind and we have a new toy to play with."   
"Oh yes. We have been quite _selfish_, not giving any pleasure for our guest here. And it creates such a beautiful contrast..."  
"Mmh... to have an experienced lover before and an innocent fuck-toy afterwards?"  
"I _would_ say so. Great minds think alike."

The earlier disgust is still there but now Harry has too many sickening things to wait for. The perverse "play" those completely fucked-up Malfoys had tortured him with hadn't left much thoughts for what was to happen him. But now... Bloody Hell. I am going to lose my _virginity_ to... Harry's thoughts stop again. He does not know who would be worse, Malfoy or his father. And he absolutely does not want to think about that.

Harry hears Lucius' lazy drawl again, uttering another spell the young Gryffindor has never heard, but the effect is very, very clear. All Harry's clothing is completely removed and he can physically _feel_ Lucius' and Draco's gazes on his skin. Somehow it is even worse than just plain rapist's lust, those two pairs of grey eyes that seem to examine him like he is a new piece of furniture or something.

"Innocent and unwilling. Such a delicious sight, isn't it?"  
"Absolutely, Father. And as far as I know, Potter is a virgin to top that." Draco sniggers.  
"Oh yes, he is. And he is thinking right now who would be worse to take that from him, you or me." (You so have inherited my ..._tastes_.)  
"Better leave him wondering about that right now, don't you think, Father?" (Especially as I _really_ don't know and that is for you to decide. Not only because I do love to obey you, but your Legilimency will tell you what would humiliate him more.)  
"Would you prepare him, my son?" (Ah. The little hero will think this is just lubricant.)  
"My pleasure, Father."  
"Not too much, though. Too expensive to waste on _him_."  
"Don't worry. As you certainly know, I am very well aware of the amount." (Mmh... Gift of Lilith. I _love_ it.)

Draco takes another vial, this one glowing emerald-green, and smears some of the substance around Harry's tightly clenched entrance. Definitely not a lubricant but the best sex drug found in the Wizarding World ever, an invention of Severus Snape as a present for Lucius from the time they were lovers. One that relaxes the user and invokes or increases lust with a delicious side-effect of giving a change of visual perspective for the user. The Gryffindor boy wriggles in his chains. No help there as the chains hold him tightly and Draco seems to be very competent to keep Harry in his place.

(Probably the slutty fuck-up does all that with his fellow Slytherins too. The _last_ thing I want is bloody _Malfoy's_ filthy fingers up my arse! No, not the last thing. Don't think about it.)

The substance feels warm and Harry suppresses a gasp of relief when Malfoy steps backwards, seemingly not going to prepare the black-haired boy's arse for penetration.

"Young Harry has been quite _filthy_ with his mouth. No manners whatsoever, nor the _slightest_ understanding how to address his betters. I think he really needs to be spanked."  
"Yes, Father. I really think it would teach him _something_."  
"Fuck off, ferret! Guess you have been spanked by your sick father more times than you can count!"  
"Oh, he certainly has been. Draco is well brought up, sophisticated and good-mannered, everything you are _not_, Harry. Though, what can one expect from a non-Pureblood, especially a _Gryffindor_ raised by Muggle creatures, so inferior they really cannot be considered as humans."   
"If you mean completely fucked-up slut who can't _live_ without his equally disgustingly perverted father's cock up his arse, devious posturing elitist wanking to the possibility of being accepted as a Death Eater by 'well brought up', you may be right, you fucking Dementor vomit!"

"Oh, our little hero is getting a bit more creative with his insults, don't you think?"   
"Yes, Father. Desperation seems to help people improve their talents at least somewhat. I'm rather interested to discover what _else_ Potter will learn to do with his mouth."

Draco sniggers, clearly drawing immense enjoyment from Harry's helpless situation, and summons a house elf.

"Master. What can Twinky do to please Master?"  
"We have a _guest_ here, you see. Suck his cock."  
"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master."

The house-elf takes Harry's flaccid cock inside its mouth and starts sucking softly. This is somehow even worse than what he expected. Now Harry feels like he himself is abusing the poor creature even while it is doing its perverted work on Malfoy's orders. And the worst thing is that despite the house-elf's definitely not arousing appearance, its wormlike tongue, wrinkled lips around Harry's prick and the toothless mouth taking the young black-haired boy's member deep inside its mouth in a way somewhat resembling walking through a swamp, it still feels _good_. Lucius' mouth twitches in amusement and he caresses Draco's chest, enjoying the feeling of soft skin as he wordlessly summons a riding crop.

"Now, that was rather _creative_, my son. Especially as I remember you ordered Twinky to remove its teeth with a screwdriver when your breakfast was not prepared properly."  
"A lucky coincidence Father, as I didn't know anything about this until noon."  
"Well, I happen to know how much you love surprise presents and this is your birthday, after all."  
"Mmh... and I really _love_ to share this present with you, Lucius."  
"I know, Draco. But I really should teach our little hero some manners before he starts to _feed_ your house elf."

A sharp blow on Harry's buttocks brings him to the world of here-and-now. He yelps, more from surprise than from the pain and blushes, realizing that while trying to shut away everything happening outside his head, he has been thrusting his cock inside the poor house-elf's mouth, almost suffocating the innocent creature.

"I... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."  
"A promising start, I would say. You have so many things to be sorry about."  
"It wasn't meant to you, you-"

Harry just can't find anything vile enough to say in his current state and Lucius grabs Harry from his hair and looks into the desperate shame in the boy's green eyes, his own expression very amused. The same devious delight Harry can hear _oozing_ from Draco's voice.

"Twinky, stop now. You can lick Potter's come from the couch afterwards, though. He _likes_ house elves, you see."  
"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master."

Harry suppresses a sigh from losing that shamefully disgusting suction that felt so warm and good around his hardened cock and sees very clearly that Lucius certainly has not missed that reaction.

"Now, come here Twinky."  
"Yes, Master."  
"Go to the kitchen and thrust a fork through your left hand because you are too worthless to see me or my father naked."  
"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master."

Lucius lets go of Harry's hair and continues his punishment. Harsh, painful strikes landing on the boy's arse, thighs and back, at unexpected intervals so that Harry can't prepare himself to the pain and finds himself screaming and his eyes watering. The humiliation he so does not want to show Lucius. Even worse is that when the pain dulls to a softly burning sensation, it feels _exciting_ and Harry is still aroused. And the elder Pureblood is very aware of that, touching the young Gryffindor's prick gently.

"Draco, you were so right when you presumed the little hero is just jealous. And _desperate_ to top that. He likes to get sucked off by a house-elf and now... well, just _can't_ let the slut enjoy himself too much."

How much a tone can change a word. Lucius called Draco a slut many times but with a loving voice. Here, then again, there is nothing but contempt. The aristocratic wizard drawls a spell and something tight (and very probably silvery) clutches around Harry's cock, tight but not painfully so.

"That was just ...warming you up. Now it is time to discipline you, Harry. First of all, you have been such a nuisance to me with that notebook incident. And very _impolite_ to my son and heir during your school years. To add your _absolutely_ improper behaviour today on top of that, I think fifty strikes will be a good start. You will count them aloud, one after another."   
"Like Hell I will, you fucking-"

Harry's outburst is followed by much harder blows, as it seems that Lucius was just toying with him first. Quite soon he is letting out helpless yelps and screams and as the elder Malfoy continues, Harry is sobbing, despite all his attempts to endure the pain. Lucius cups the boy's chin so that Harry has to look at him again and smirks cruelly. Draco seems to be enjoying his "birthday gift" quite thoroughly even now as he stands before the pair, half-erect and with a very real happy smile on his face. The Malfoy version of it, one laced with deviant lust.

"I _will_ continue until you obey."  
"Fuck you both you pissant devious scum of the wizardkind!"  
"Now you will have twenty more because of your foul language."  
"F- I... will do that."  
"Good boy."

THWACK!  
"One."  
"Do you mind if I remove your artwork, my son? I would so much like to taste the flavour of Harry's tears when he probably has learnt even _some_ manners."  
THWACK!  
"Two."  
"Of course not, Father. It's performance art after all, destined to last only for a while. And I think that my little _gift_ for Potter has served its purpose already."  
THWACK!  
"Three."  
"So, you two are clearly still not in first-name terms."  
THWACK!  
"Four."  
"No. Though, I don't know how the situation will change when we get ..._closer_."  
THWACK!  
"Five."  
"Ah. I almost cannot wait. _Scourgify_."

THWACK!  
"Twenty-three."  
THWACK!  
"Twenty-four."

The pain is somewhat more bearable now when the blows land on Harry's arse in a steady rhythm. Then again, the humiliation, _bloody Lucius Malfoy_ extracting his and his son's sickening vengeance on him in the name of punishment and the fact that Harry has complied out of sheer hopelessness of the situation and while he does not want to admit the fact even to himself, the pain Lucius is able to inflict on him, makes the Gryffindor boy feel even worse.

THWACK!  
"Fifty-one."  
THWACK!  
"F-fifty-two."

Lucius grasps Harry's hair again and licks tears flowing down his cheek. The boy blushes, his face turning angry red from the pain and concentration needed to keep count on Lucius' strikes has left him no possibility to hold his tears back or even notice that he is crying.

_"Wingardium Leviosa."_  
"What have I told you about flying inside, Draco?"  
"Nothing if it didn't include broomsticks, Father."  
"It seems that you spend _quite_ a lot of time searching for loopholes from everywhere there are some kind of rules, my son."  
"It might be so. Runs in the family perhaps."

 

Lucius chuckles, rather proud of his son. The sight of Draco floating in the air right before Harry and Lucius, clearly enjoying his birthday present, makes the Gryffindor boy feel even more humiliated and hateful as he had also forgotten the presence of the blond Pureblood boy watching.

"I presume you don't mind waiting for a while to actually _test_ our little hero here?"  
"No, not at all. You know I appreciate _your performance art_ quite a lot, Father."  
(Fuck. If I _ever_ get out of this place alive I will rip their fucking posturing self-righteous throats open.)  
THWACK!  
"I somehow can't hear a number, now. Should I start from the beginning?"  
"Fifty-three."  
THWACK!  
"Fifty-four."  
"I usually do not like the colour red but it looks quite pretty on Potter's arse."  
THWACK!  
"Fifty-five."  
"I have been thinking _just_ the same, my sweet demon. And the helpless hatred in his voice..."  
"A very, very beautiful sound, Lucius."

Suddenly Lucius stops. The relief. The anger and self-hatred resulting from the relief. And the sensations... they are the worst. As the searing pain cools into warmth and dull ache, Harry can feel small streams of blood flowing down his arse cheeks running down his scrotum and it feels ...exciting.

No! If anything, THIS is not supposed to feel good, especially not that good that Harry is still erect after being spanked to the point of bleeding and crying by Lucius fucking Malfoy at the same time the debauched bastard's equally perverted son is happily floating in the air just above them and enjoying the sight. WHILE the sickening elitist fuck-ups are talking about the abuse as an art form.

"I would like to have a taste, Father."  
"Oh, take your time, my silver dragon. I thought Harry here would probably appreciate a little pause to understand exactly what he _really_ wants."

Draco adjusts his position in the air and lowers his head to get a small taste of Harry's blood. The sudden sensation of warmth and the softness of his tongue forces a moan from the young Gryffindor's lips.

"Not a very good flavour. I'd say it lacks certain _purity_. But the reaction ...I really liked that."  
"I wasn't exactly disappointed either. It seems that the little hero's childish tantrums were just a way to _coerce_ us to fulfil his lusts. He's a bit of a surprise, actually. I would have never expected such subtlety from _him_."

Lucius slides his flawless, pale fingers along Harry's prick, causing more suppressed moans as Draco floats back to the position where he is able to see the boy's face, letting out a silvery laugh.

"I _wonder_ who is debauched now, Potter."  
"You fucking-"  
"_Manners_, Harry."  
(Shit. Twenty more. I really hope I pass out before... No. The bastards would just revive me with that damn potion and-)

No, Harry really doesn't want to think about that. And even less he wants to think that some part of him not only wants to think about both Malfoys having their wicked ways with him but is eagerly looking forward to it.

THWACK!  
"F-fifty-six."  
"Possibly I should excuse your outburst because you are enjoying yourself a bit too much."  
"I'm NOT-"  
THWACK!  
"Fifty- ahh..."  
(Fucking Lucius Malfoy. You will never end up in Azkaban; you will be too fucking _dead_ for that.)  
"-seven."

The pain does not lessen but neither does the pleasure, they just seem to merge together. As much as Harry tries not to show that he enjoys it more than anything before, even more than the day he got to know he is a wizard and Hagrid took him away from the Dursleys, even while the knowledge makes him feel so terrible, he can't stop his helpless moans.

THWACK!  
"Ohh... S-sixty-nine."  
"You look _so_ delicious now, Harry. Almost as sweet as you sound."  
THWACK!  
"S-ahhh... Seventy."

Harry's cock is achingly hard, he has been drawn so far beyond his limits and he so much wants to come but he can't. The magical silver cord curled around his prick and his sac... well, he has heard about cock-rings, possibly something Fred and George had been talking about ...no, they would not be so kinky, it must have been something eavesdropped from the Slytherin table, but now he really feels the reason for such items. Not that he wants to feel that. And he so _not_ wants to feel Lucius' hand softly touching his cock-head, especially as he wriggles in the silver chains, arching his cock against the elder Malfoy's hand.

"I _somehow_ presume the little hero wants some ...release."  
"Ahh... n-no... I... yess... no..."  
"Can't make up your mind? Because the deciding part of your tiny Gryffindor brain is moved somewhere between your legs?"

Draco's voice. Draco's hand, soft and teasing, most likely never been soiled by even a day of work, spreading Harry's blood on his scrotum and moving gently around his virgin entrance. Lucius. Lucius's hand, bigger but as flawless, spreading the boy's precome around his length, the burn of lust on Harry's arse cheeks, his moans of pleasure.

"Beg for me, Gryffindor's Golden Boy."  
"I... n-no... _oh yess_... p-please, Lucius?"  
"Please _what_?   
"L-let me come? Oh please?"  
"I don't think so. I don't like sluts too proud to not admit what they truly are."  
(Is... is this what I am? I... have never had sex with anyone... It can't be! Cho... I love her. It's clean and beautiful. Not dirty and forced like _this_. But... I can't even remember her face!)  
"I... I am your slut, Lucius. And... and yours, Draco. Please, please let me come now? I'm begging... I... was wrong... _Please_?"  
"_Much_ better now. Lick my cock clean and I will grant you release, little whore."  
"_Lubricatus_."

Draco slides one finger inside Harry's arse, very gently and carefully, not causing even the slightest discomfort and Harry who has now completely forgotten that Lucius has not cast a Scourgify spell on his hardened cock after fucking Draco, opens his mouth and starts to lick eagerly, somewhere inside his head still telling himself that it is just because he wants the perverted scene to end as soon as possible.

(Not much skill but the eagerness to please is rather _nice_, especially with the later reaction. Oh, how much he will hate himself after this.)  
"Sufficient enough. Not _that_ good I'd allow you to suck me off but enough to grant your wish. _Finite Incantatem_."

Everything blurs in Harry's mind, pure white lust exploding as he comes violently all over the black velvet coach with a voiceless scream. White fading to darkness as he drifts into forgiving unconsciousness.

To be continued...


	2. Fancy Time with the Beautiful People Chapter II -Malice in Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairings**: Draco/Harry, Lucius/Harry, Lucius/Draco/Harry, Lucius/Draco  
> **Summary** Sweet dreams are made of this and who are you to disagree?  
> **~~Enticements~~ Warnings**: unapologetic PWDP (porn with devious plots), chanslash, incest, non-con, dubcon, violence, torture, humiliation, fisting, orgasm denial, really extensive drug use  
> **Word count**: about 7000   
> **Disclaimer**: J.K.Rowling and various big companies own the Potterverse and the characters. (What despicable illusions of grandeur those poor Muggles have. -Lucius) I do not. They get the profit, I do not, nor want to. Like information, pornography wants to be free!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (**A/N**: Honestly dedicated to my left hand. Extreme gratitude for my dear friend luciusmistress for her wonderful beta work and spending weird shit time together. Also credits to her for the idea of Recording Globes.
> 
> Sincere thanks to the brilliant director Dario Argento for the idea of pins around the eyes to force a person keep them open (in the first chapter), I borrowed it from his movie "Opera" and to Lewis Carroll for the Alice in Wonderland undertones (in the second chapter). I'm quite proud of the fact that I was able to make even Dudley Dursley somewhat useful:)
> 
> The excessive drug use in the story does not contain any underlying agendas (except for the Alice in Wonderland theme as the book is quite adored in the drug scene). My opinion on drug use is completely neutral.
> 
> For those interested in little details: as this happens before "Bloodstained Mirror Images: A Gate through Three Samhains", if someone happens to be curious about the definite absence of Draco's piercings there (_I_ would but I have my ...obsessions.), well, he just took those off for a while. Though not cold iron, they still wouldn't have suited in the atmosphere of the ritual.

The blessed state of no memories or awareness of the situation does not last long. Harry feels something soft and moist inside his mouth. Fingers and a taste, clear, cold and sharp like a winter morning.

(What? Where am I and what the Hell is going on in here wherever I am? Fingers? I really can't think of a reason why someone would stick his or her fingers inside my mouth.)

The fingers are removed from the Gryffindor boy's mouth rather quickly and he hears a voice.

(Malfoy? What. The. Fuck?)   
"Is this one of Severus' potions again?"   
"No, Draco. The Cleansing of the Tainted Mind is my father's work. Quite a masterpiece, though. It removes all magical effects and sharpens one's mind _and_ memory. I _somehow_ presume that the so-called 'Boy Who Lived' does not appreciate that very much right now."

It all comes back again. Harry begging for Malfoy... for both FUCKING DISGUSTING Malfoys to remove a bloody cock-ring to be allowed to orgasm. Lucius spanking him... and equally devious Draco, the fucking slutty wannabe-Death Eater gloating over the situation. Draco coming on Harry's face. Harry... calling himself a slut on Lucius' orders and licking that disgusting slimy bastard's cock... and _enjoying_ it. No. No. Hell, no. Harry is violently sick over the black marble floor though only bile comes out.

Draco adjusts his position in the air and floats closer to his father, two pale bodies kissing and caressing each other. Footsteps. The sharp sound of high heels on floor echoing through the hallway.

"Who the Hell is going to join in the fucking rapefest here?" (Rape. Bloody HELL. I know it is coming and-)   
"I understand that this is your birthday, darling, and I do know that this is your favourite present. But I must admit that he is very _messy_ and _bad-mannered_." (It's not that I would deny my dear Draco anything but... oh well, he is _so_ Lucius' son.)   
"We did not order Potter to vomit on the floor, Mother."

Harry actually doesn't want to see the woman who very clearly has to be Narcissa Malfoy, but he still turns his head. Thin, pale and blonde, clad in a white, lacy dress with an equally white corset. And she considers her husband and her son fucking each other perfectly NORMAL, the only problem being signs of Harry's suffering and even that just because it's MESSY?

"Ah. I understand. _Scourgify._"   
"Are ALL you sickening Death Eater families so completely fucked-up?"   
"I _would_ prefer you not to use _such words_ here, young man. _Silencio_."   
"Oh, we will order house elves to clean all up afterwards and we have quite a lot fun to do with the Gryffindor's Golden Boy yet. He's still _virgin_, Cissy dear."   
"I see. And your work on his skin is a beautiful sight indeed, Lucius."

With an elegant flick of her wand, Narcissa summons a small, white clock on her hand. A damn pretentious thing again, adorned with the Malfoy family crest and instead of ticking, Harry hears a soft, silvery cling.

"Oh, I am really in a hurry now! MacNairs's Red Masque party started an hour ago and this is _the_ correct timing to be fashionably late. So, I will Apparate there now. Have fun, darlings."

Narcissa smirks at Harry, her expression somewhere in-between cruelty and amusement and turns her head, giving a loving look from her bright blue eyes for both her husband and her son. She waves good-bye with one hand clad in a long velvet glove and walks away.

"I'd like to hear that little saviour's voice again. He is so _delicious_ when he is angry."   
"Yes, Father. Though I really liked that desperate begging too. _Finite Incantatem_."   
"Birthday present?" (This is fucking beyond belief.) "YOU SICK FUCKS! I am not going to-" (Not going to... what? Not going to _where_? Fucking Hell.)   
"_Finally_ understood you do not have any choices? You _are_ a birthday present for my precious son and... well, have you ever asked from your Firebolt broomstick if it wants you to ride it?"

Again, Harry finds himself just beyond belief and especially beyond _any_ words. This feels like the worst, most twisted nightmare he has ever had but it is _reality_, the Malfoys's world and it is, as horrifying as the thought is, just as true as the Muggle world and the Wizarding world he has formerly lived in.

"The Boy Who Lived to Pay For It is all yours now, my debauched darling. It is your birthday after all and I can take my own pleasure on his defiled innocence afterwards."   
"Thank you, Father. I really would like to ..._open_ my present now. _Finite Incantatem_."

Draco lands gracefully on the floor behind Harry, vengeful lust shining in his eyes. The lithe Pureblood takes his wand and points it at his cock, drawling a spell, his voice younger and less sophisticated but still quite like Lucius'.

"_Lubricatus_. No point in using any quality lubricant on your arse, Golden Boy."   
"You are _definitely_ right, my precious drakeling. It is a great honour enough that he can offer his virginity to a Malfoy."

Not bothering with any preparation, the young Pureblood violently thrusts half of his length inside Harry's arse. The pain is searing but the young wizard clenches his teeth and does not scream. As Draco buries his cock deeper inside Harry's channel in frantic thrusts, each one more painful than the former, the Gryffindor boy's eyes water and he lets out a small, pained gasp.

Sniggering, the androgynous Slytherin takes a good grip on Harry's hair and hauls his head backwards in one brutal movement. Draco lowers his head and whispers words in the black-haired boy's ear in a voice so mockingly gentle that the fiercely burning agony Harry feels inside his tortured channel from the brutal rape lessens somewhat because of the murderous hatred that is consuming his mind so thoroughly.

"Your arse feels... ohh... so _nice_ and tight... _yess_, so deliciously _tight_ around my cock, Harry. I never knew you have... ahh... such _redeeming qualities_."

Lucius strokes Harry's hair in a mockingly tender way, a very amused smirk creeping onto his face, lust and malice merging in his grey gaze.

"Ah, they say that the first time is _always the sweetest_, don't you agree?"   
"Fuck off, you dirty bastard! They sure as Hell didn't mean getting bloody raped by a devious fucking posturing slimeball as a first-"   
"_Manners_, Harry."

Lucius backhands Harry so hard his eyesight blurs for a moment and he feels blood starting to flow from his nose.

"_Do_ keep resisting, it... _oh yess_... hurts you so much more... feels... so..."   
"Draco, there is something _extremely_ enjoyable you have not experienced before. So, I will show you."

There is some kind of horrible undertone in Lucius' voice which chills Harry's burning rage into fear again. The pale wizard brushes some strands of his long silvery-blond hair off his angular, beautiful face, summons his wand into his hand and watches the scene, smiling almost playfully. Draco holding his climax back, trying to prolong his pleasure for as long as it is possible and Harry's pained expression, fear somewhere behind the hatred. Fear the Gryffindor boy so much does not want to show.

(Rather _pathetic_ attempt. I remember Draco was as bad at hiding his emotions when he was eleven.) "_Crucio_."

The Unforgivable Curse like a gift from a gloriously shining fallen angel. The impossible tightness and the way Harry's raw, hurting channel clenches uncontrollably around Draco's cock drives the fey-like Slytherin over the edge instantly as he climaxes inside his birthday present's arse, digging his fingernails deep into Harry's back, his eyes misty grey with indescribable ecstasy, half-open and interlocked with his father's.

"_Lucius_..."

The Unforgivable Curse like silver lightnings striking inside every fibre of Harry's being and he feels like he is flayed from both inside and outside, his mind exploding into shards of pure suffering, leaving behind only a bloodied piece of meat wracked in pain so excruciating the boy cannot even scream but just whimper and sob until even these voices stop and as Lucius ends the curse, Harry drifts into grey mist of numbness, still pierced with tingles of pain.

Panting, his silvery-blond hair dampened with sweat and thoroughly wicked satisfaction sparkling in his eyes, the moon-pale Pureblood boy withdraws his cock from Harry's arse and casts a Scourgify spell on himself. Draco, simply irresistible in his impish charm and debauched purity. Lucius reaches for his son, caressing him gently as the boy purrs softly in his father's loving arms.

"Mmh... the afterglow. I _somehow_ enjoy it quite a lot better with you than with _him_."   
"I thought as much, my son."

Lucius summons his house elf.

"Master. What can Grumpy do to help Master?"   
"Bring us some tea and scones. The _special_ variety."   
"Yes, Master."

The creature vanishes and returns soon, carrying an ornate silver tray with three black china teacups with silver snakes in the Ouroboros position hand-painted on them, three silver tea spoons and sand-pale scones, each one of them adorned with a perfect picture of the Malfoy family crest on top of them.

"Very good, Grumpy. Now, put the tray on the table and after that go to the eastern dungeon and remove your toenails because I _happen_ to see that the tray is not perfectly balanced in your worthless hands."   
"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master."

Lucius takes a cup and a scone, kneels before Harry and pours too hot tea between the young Gryffindor's lips. Harry's green eyes flash open instantly and his hateful gaze meets Lucius' mockingly polite smirk and Draco's calm, satisfied expression as he drinks his tea oh-so-properly.

"It seems that you did not enjoy me popping your cherry, Harry. I, then again, enjoyed it _quite_ thoroughly so two rights make it even better." (I _so_ hope Potter has not ran out of his "righteous Gryffindor anger yet...)   
"Now, now, my son. As noble Malfoys, we have an _obligation_ to treat our invited guests well even if they do _not_ deserve it." (Mm... probably more like how they _deserve_ it but it is the same thing indeed in this case.)

Draco's usual sniggering has never made Harry so enraged as now but he is too weary to come up with anything vile enough to say and, even worse, knows that whatever he does, it doesn't improve the situation he is in. The worst thing that is now dawning on him through Lucius' words is that _anything_ he does or doesn't do will not make anything worse at all either.

"As my little spell seemed to leave you somewhat weary, I think you should have something to eat. I ordered our house elves to make this special treat just for this special day, so I will be _very_ offended if you refuse our quality scones."   
(Fucking Hell. If I _don't_ eat the bloody pretentious food, he will probably use Imperius to make me eat it anyway. Fucking Malfoys. Why couldn't it be some decent, less perverted Death Eaters instead?)

The thought would have felt absurd or even hilarious for Harry just this morning but not anymore as he opens his mouth and lets Lucius stuff the scone inside his mouth. _Lucius_. The hatred surges back and he bites both the scone and the perfectly manicured fingers inside his mouth, gaining a very harsh backhanded blow in return.

"_Relashio_."

Draco and his well-aimed charm. Harry can feel his mouth and tongue transform completely limp and boneless, quite like Gilderoy Lockhart's pitiful attempt to heal his arm after the Quidditch match but there is nothing pitiful in this spell. Except the state he is in, especially as Lucius did not even flinch at the pain but just cast a simple wandless healing charm on his fingers and now smears another scone inside Harry's mouth. Much to his disgust, they truly taste delicious, a taste like being completely, happily alive and warm but with a darkly sensual, sinister undertone. The young Gryffindor wants to spit them out but he can't control his lips. _Delicious_. That was what the Malfoy bastards called him. _Delicious_. The taste.

"_Finite Incantatem_. Since when have you decided I need _protection_, Draco?" (Of course you didn't really think so.)

Lucius slaps his son's cheek sharply and the nimble Slytherin lets out a feline noise, squirming his body against his father's. Pale skin and platinum blond hair, aristocratic, delicate features. Two pairs of eyes in endless shades of grey like clouds in a moonlit sky. So alike but still so different. _Beautiful_.

"I am so _sorry_, Father. Can I kiss you properly as an apology?"   
"Just a bit, my incubus. I am still obliged to _entertain_ our guest."   
"Ah, I see. Would you be so kind as to hand me one of those scones too?"   
"I cannot see any reason why _not_. Here, my precious." (Well, I _certainly_ do not mind taking a small dose of the Gift of Lilith myself and of course you want to give it to me this way. My _perverted_, precious son.)

Smirking wickedly, Lucius reaches for the silver tray and takes one scone and as Draco parts his lips, feeds it to his son. Draco cradles his head on Lucius' lap and kisses his cock head chastely. If such a gesture is possible. He swirls his tongue around his father's cock, licking Lucius' precome. Still so beautiful. _Intoxicatingly beautiful_.

"You... have drugged me all the fucking way!"

Harry tries to sound angry but the lust in his voice betrays him. Inside his body. Inside his mind. He desperately tries to feel his earlier rage and disgust but the combination, the dirty situation and the helplessness... it feels too good. It should not be so. It should so _very much_ not be so that he envies both Malfoys for the forbidden love they share. And they seem to understand completely what is going on inside Harry's mind as he hears Lucius' drawl.

"It _really_ took quite a lot of... _oh yess_... time from you to understand this, Golden Boy."

Draco licks Lucius' cock a few times and is rewarded with hisses of pleasure. Then he faces Harry, his smug smile merged with contempt.

"He is not exactly bright, Father. And especially lacking in experience."   
"Which definitely means I should _teach_ the little hero something. To be more precise, _lots_ of things."

Lucius' drawl is sinister, predatory and lustful. All those things that made Harry red-hot with anger before but now the only thing that is red-hot is his face when all his blood seems to rush into his prick just because of the voice and the anticipation of what is to come as Lucius rises up gracefully, moves behind Harry and drawls a spell.

"_Lubricatus_. I don't actually think that the Gryffindor's Golden cock-whore really even _needs_ the preparation but I really do feel rather _benevolent_ today."

The elder Pureblood inserts one perfectly manicured finger inside Harry's rectum and moves it slowly, making the boy moan helplessly as he is in desperate need of more friction. Another finger and more painfully slow movements as Lucius gently stretches Harry's arse. Third finger and faster thrusts as the beautiful Dark wizard starts to fuck the boy's arse with his fingers. There is nothing left from the pain Draco caused while raping Harry, only a yearning to be completely filled again as the boy thrusts his arse against Lucius' fingers, all his Gryffindor honour completely gone.

"P-please?"   
"Please _what_? Am I hurting you, dear Harry? Should I stop?"   
"N-no! _ahh_... Please, fuck me."   
"Not a hearty enough effort. Not at _all_."   
"Lucius... I need... please? I... you were right... I am a _slut_."

The knowledge that he is drugged does not matter to Harry anymore. It feels more like he now _understands_ this completely different world, a world he never imagined and sensations he could never feel or crave before. _Crave_. Crave so much the black-haired boy forgets his former feelings. Now there is something new. New and beautifully twisted. The freedom in being under Lucius' control, the freedom from his task to fight Voldemort.

"Oh yes you are. Most likely too _worthless_ a slut to be fucked by a Pureblood Malfoy _again_. Draco was rather _forgiving_ to you, especially considering how rude you have been to him."   
"I... I am sorry, Draco. Lucius... I am your whore. Please, I can't stand it anymore... I'm begging... please, let me be your fuck-toy? Anything? I will do anything to please you both."

Lucius withdraws his fingers from Harry's arse, causing the boy to whimper from loss and continue his pleas and apologies. The elder Malfoy lets out a low chuckle and his amused smirk meets his son's deviously lascivious expression. Draco. Slender, moon-pale body in a _very_ languid position, a flawless nimble hand absently touching his/the hardened cock between silvery-blond curls and another carelessly toying with a globe made of glass, androgynous face, lips like pale rose, pierced tongue suggestively darting in and out of that sweet mouth. Harry wonders how he has never realized that Draco is _beautiful_.

(By the sweet grace of Astarte, drugs _do_ make the world go round. It's so _delicious_ to see Harry begging from Lucius in a way so shameful I would _never_ succumb to that. Of course _I_ beg my father to fuck me but between two Malfoys that is just _godlike_. Harry is as far from that as a Muggle is from a Pureblood and if he would be in his normal 'righteous' mindset... Oh, _joy_.)

Draco suffocates his sniggering. The lithe Slytherin shakes his head in mock pity and rises up in one fluidlike movement, puts the globe on the table and walks towards Harry, every step like dancing to a slow, sensual tune. His voice is full of contempt but the Gryffindor boy now really feels that he deserves it.

"As I feel rather _forgiving_ today, I might allow you to practise your probably rather awful cock-sucking on me."   
"Ohh... yes. Draco, please?"   
"You can start with licking. I do hope that the poor skill with one's tongue does not run in the family."

Harry starts with shy licks on Draco's cock and encouraged with the blond boy's hisses of pleasure, starts sucking Draco's cock head, his drugged enthusiasm making up for the fact that this is indeed the first time he is giving a blowjob. Thinking himself straight, he has never thought about the idea very much and he _never_ thought that having someone's cock inside his mouth would feel so good.

"Ahh... rather good, I would say. But _do_ remember to cover your teeth as I don't think you want to hurt me and now I feel I would _really_ like to get a bit rough with you. You want it too, don't you?"   
"Yes, please?"   
"Oh, I am so happy to _oblige_."

Draco thrusts half of his length inside Harry's mouth, the gagging reflex providing quite a lot of extra pleasure. He fucks the Gryffindor boy's mouth in slow but deep thrusts and Harry lets out muffled moans as he finally feels Lucius' cock head touching his entrance, even so slightly. Lucius slaps the boy's bruised bottom sharply, his drawl so utterly casual.

"Now now, Harry. It is not polite to try to speak with your mouth full."

Harry tries to be silent which is an impossible task as Lucius now slides his cock inside Harry's arse in slow, teasing motions. Draco reaches for his father and they kiss each other with almost divine passion, fucking Harry almost just as an afterthought. He feels a painful sting of rejection and sucks Draco's cock harder, not caring about losing his air supply, only desperate to get some affection, even some _attention_ from the breathtakingly beautiful pair. Draco moans into his father's mouth and Lucius breaks the kiss gently, tips of their tongues touching briefly like to share a secret they are definitely _not_ going to tell. Draco pulls his cock out of Harry's mouth, forcing a whimper of loss from the boy's lips.

"Our little hero, our little _whore_ here seems to have something to say."   
"Lucius, please? Fuck me harder? I... know I am... ohh... not worthy enough but... I just... I cannot... please?"   
"Rather hearty effort, don't you think, Draco?"   
"I _would_ say so, Father. Still, it will do no good to his manners if we do not teach him some restraint."   
"Mmh... Great minds _do_ think alike."

Lucius drawls a spell and Harry can feel the magical cock-ring around his achingly hard prick again. This is torture but torture like a heaven tainted with lust, all the sensations Harry could never imagine before, especially as the elder blond Pureblood now gives the Gryffindor boy all he asked for, thrusting his cock inside Harry's arse in deep, violent motions like flaying the boy from the inside again but now it feels just ecstatic, like his best, most intense fantasies magnified to an indescribable height.

There is nothing left from Harry's former self and the black-haired boy hardly remembers that he is kidnapped by a Death Eater because it just does not matter anymore. As Draco forces his cock inside his mouth again, he takes it in eagerly, sucking the fey-like boy's prick like his life depends on it, the taste of Draco, the feeling of being so completely filled by both Malfoys.

Through his white-hot devious lust Draco notices that Harry is completely forgetting himself, running out of air and still just watching the slender Slytherin with something like a prayer in his emerald-green eyes. While on the verge of coming inside his rival's throat, Draco still feels it would not be _elegant_ and as he gathers all his Malfoy pride and self-control, he grasps Harry's hair violently and forces the boy's mouth off his cock.

Lucius fucking Harry's arse raw, the perfect pleasure-pain and the completely filled feeling inside his raw channel as the lean, aristocratic wizard thrusts his cock all the way up Harry's arse so that he can feel Lucius' pubic hair, silky as everything about this gloriously decadent fallen angel, that _should_ be enough or actually _way_ too much but now when Gift of Lilith is running in Harry's blood, singing a debauched tune of its own within the young Gryffindor's heartbeats, nothing seems to be enough.

"Do you really think you would be _worthy_ enough to have your loud, slutty mouth filled with Pureblood semen?"   
"Draco... please? I... I'm... ahh... begging, please, Lucius... oh yess... more... your taste... your cock... I crave..."   
"So it is _you_ who probably can't live without my cock inside your filthy mouth and my father's cock inside your arse?"   
"I... yes. _Yess_... Choke me if you ahh... wish, Draco? _Any- anything_?"   
"You are almost beautiful when you are helpless, so it is rather good for you that I happen to feel like _saving the day_ for you."

Draco forces his cock inside Harry's mouth in one brutal thrust, withdraws it almost completely and comes inside the Half-blood boy's mouth, on his lips and all over his face. The humiliation that disgusted Harry before feels just so right and pure. _Pure_. Harry swallows Draco's semen and licks his lips to get more of that flavour while thrusting his arse against Lucius' cock, his own prick so achingly hard that his desperate moans sound almost inhuman.

(Quite delicious sounds, indeed. And as I have quite a lot of plans for this nice afternoon, I can show Harry some mercy.) "I... oh _yess_... _Finite Incantatem_."

The spell removes the cock-ring and Harry climaxes all over the couch again, panting and uttering indistinct but very sincere thankyous, his body wriggling around Lucius' cock, his raw, bleeding channel so deliciously tight that Lucius comes inside Harry's arse almost immediately, allowing himself to let out a soft moan of pleasure. Lucius drawls a spell and the silver shackles are removed.

"Your dear mother was quite right, Draco. He _is_ rather messy but his manners _have_ improved somewhat. At least he has learned to thank us." (I would have liked to _educate_ this annoying little saviour slowly and without drugging him but unfortunately we do not have time for that. Oh well, one just cannot have everything, at least not everything at the same time.)   
"I still think a _proper_ 'thank you' would be nice."   
"I think you have a somewhat _specific_ idea in your dirty mind, my little libertine."   
"I would _say_ so. As our fuck-toy is so _concerned_ about house elf rights though not as much as his Mudblood friend, he would probably like to lessen the tasks we order our property to do. Harry, I would like to see you licking your come from the couch. It is your fault that it's so dirty, after all."   
"I _appreciate_ your idea. His semen somewhat has this 'Eat me' message almost written on the black velvet. Harry, do as you are told. If you complete your task well enough, we might even give you some kind of a _reward_."   
"I... I will."

Their voices sound so sweet to Harry that the boy barely notices Draco's snide remark about Hermione and a clear sign of his drugged stage is that it doesn't anger or not even disturb him anymore. He just obeys and starts the humiliating task, licking and sucking his own come from the soft fabric, the only thing inside his mind being the possibility to earn the reward Lucius mentioned.

Lucius slides his hand along his son's slender body and licks his jawline and then teases Draco with gentle bites on the Slytherin boy's neck, an amused smirk with luscious undertones on his face as he finds that his son is already half-erect.

"You really _do_ like to watch. I remember quite well how _absolutely_ precious you looked while masturbating under your cloaking charm while I was having some innocent little fun in the dungeons with my _property_. Not to mention how adorably you blushed when I told you afterwards that I saw you all the time."   
"Ahh... as you _do_ know, I was just ashamed of my charm being so shoddy. I felt like a _disappointment_."   
"Actually it was not _that_ bad as you were just thirteen years old."

Lucius gives a hard slap on Harry's bruised bottom, which just makes the boy lick the come vigorously, only thing in the black-haired boy's mind the possible reward he might get in return.

"You _definitely_ have learned some manners. I think you have some makings to be the Boy Who Lived To End Up As a Cock-whore for Malfoys. So, would you like to be _filled_ again?"   
"Lucius... ohh yess... please, fuck me again?"   
"No."

Harry kneels before Lucius and Draco, begging.

"Please, let me stay here. I just want to give pleasure for you both. I want... could I be worthy to be your sex slave? Forever? Or... just until you decide to give me to Voldemort? Or... maybe, could you ask him to let me live? I will not fight him, I just want to stay here."

"No, I won't. You have been _honoured_ all too much when allowed to keep so much pure Malfoy seed inside your filthy Gryffindor body. But as I am a benevolent man, I will fill you up with something _else_. You can consider this as a test."

Instant obedience. Harry is bruised rather badly but he barely notices it and as Lucius whispers more Lubricatus charms and inserts his fingers, now two at the same time, inside Harry's bleeding opening, he moans with pleasure and arches his arse against Lucius' hand. A third one and the boy is already begging; fourth, and while Harry should feel pain, he just wants some more. _Needs_ some more. Anything and everything. Or so he thinks.

Five fingers and still Harry just stares at Lucius' face with a desperate plea and worship in his eyes. Beautiful pale complexion, aristocratic features and long hair like moonlight. So beautiful, so adorable in his dominance with a gentle expression in those deep grey eyes and a smirk so deviously lustful. _Lucius. Luscious_. The elder Dark wizard's lustful smirk changes, pure cruelty overcoming all the feigned sweetness as he drawls a charm.   
"_Scourgify_."

The spell removes all lubrication and Lucius thrusts his whole hand inside the boy's already bleeding arse, fucking the young Gryffindor's raw, hurting channel with his fist, carefully avoiding touching the boy's prostate. As an embodiment of a true Malfoy, Lucius never forgets the little but important details. There is no pleasure anymore, only pain as even the powerful lust potion cannot overcome the way Lucius is now hurting Harry. The Half-blood boy tries to endure the pain but it is too much. Way too much as the elder Malfoy continues the torture and now Harry's pleas change completely, tears running from his eyes.

"P-please... no more. I can't stand the pain..."   
"As I thought. _Not_ worthy."

Lucius withdraws his hand slowly, reaching for the sweet spot inside Harry's bleeding channel and the Gryffindor boy feels the arousal, fuelled by the Gift of Lilith, again. The pleasure comes back, now merged with the way Harry is disappointed of himself. _Not worthy_.

This time Lucius does not allow his fuck-toy to climax, he just drawls Lubricatus spells again and slides his hand slowly and gently out of Harry's arse. Lucius arches his right eyebrow, his expression completely indifferent, not betraying the slightest hint of triumph and satisfaction ...except for Draco who now has a rather hard time keeping his casual, estimating facade on his face.

"I... am so sorry. I will try better next time. Please, give me a second chance?"   
"_Scourgify_. I really do not need a single trace of your filthy flesh on my skin. Oh, and as we _might_ be merciful enough to consider your plea again, you are not allowed to touch your prick. Some self-control could help if you wish to remain here, enjoying our tender care."   
"In my humble opinion, he is _not_ good enough to be granted such an honour but, of course, it is up to you to decide, Father." (Draco. You. Do. Not. Snigger. Now.)   
"I thought as much, my son. The Gryffindor's Golden Slut was rather good to use for one day but... no. _Definitely_ not worth of keeping. His presence would quite _stain_ our manor." (Actually it would be rather _entertaining_ to keep him here, breaking his resistance slowly, but it is far too dangerous.)   
"N-no. I... I will improve. I will do anything... please?"   
"_So_ selfish. However, let no one say that we Malfoys do not treat our guest properly. So you will have this last gift to ..._remember. Accio the Mixed Blessing of Morpheus_." (Sweet dreams, Harry.)   
"My pleasure."

The mirror again, speaking and opening to reveal the closet behind it. Another bottle, this time dark violet, floating into Lucius' hand. Harry is trying to hold his tears back, this new wonderful world crumbling before his eyes like a tower of cards. Not worthy. Lucius' eyes, the disapproving, cold gaze feels like the blood in Harry's veins is freezing. Not worthy. As Lucius gestures for him to rise from his knees, he obeys and parts his lips as Lucius pours dark blue liquid inside his mouth. The taste is like a mixture of dark chocolate and purple grapes, and as Harry tries to thank the elder Malfoy for this last parting gift, he feels his eyes close as he drifts into deep sleep, his last hazy memory being of falling on the floor.

"Father, should we give Potter to the Dark Lord now?" Draco's voice and his expression are honest but somewhere deep in his grey eyes there is a very serious doubt. A doubt probably no one else but Lucius could see.   
"I'd prefer _not_ to. There was a time when I believed Lord Voldemort was the saviour of the Pureblood wizardkind but no more. He is no longer interested in building a better world, only going on and on with his rather _unhealthy_ obsession for Potter." (You seem to no longer glorify the Dark Lord as a hero of the Wizarding World. That, in itself, is very good and I would expect no less from you, but you must mask your feelings and thoughts better. You are too precious and too young for this damn war, for Salazar's sake!)   
"As usual, you are right, Father. His obsession about Potter ...we could have killed him now and he has failed that-"   
"Yes, too many times. I have no interest in bowing before a _failure_." (As Voldemort wants to kill the boy himself and he cannot do that... It is dangerous to play both sides at the same time but we have no other choice.)   
"That is true. And the way Voldemort treats you is plainly _sickening_. By Abaddon, only because you are not licking his arse for not spending time in Azkaban because of his earlier failure, he thinks you a turncoat." (There is more than that but I guess you will tell me when the time is right.)

"Of course not. We are Malfoys and therefore minions to no one. We are all that he wants to be and never can achieve. And the years Voldemort was stuck in the spiritform ...that _definitely_ was not good for his mental health so now he thinks of me as expendable." (Damn the destruction of his diary to the Flaming Gehenna. _Definitely_ wrong timing. I _knew_ it was a Horcrux and everything went just according to the plan but I didn't know he had made _more_ of those bloody things.) "However, there are _other things_ as well but I cannot tell you these. As you know, the Dark Lord is a very gifted Legilimens and even while you are doing well with your Occlumency lessons with me, your skills still do not leave you any real defence against Voldemort's concentrated look inside your psyche. I just hope you don't attract his attention too soon."

"I see." (There is something very sinister to come. Luckily he probably does not think that I would be very capable of anything. I _never_ thought _how_ useful my spoiled brat-facade could be.)   
"I hope so. You will continue your Occlumency lessons, both with me and Severus. We have to make some plans and you will see him on a rather regular basis this summer." (And if things get well beyond _uncomfortable_, there is still the Samhain Ritual though I would not like to resort to it.)

Lucius casts some very efficient healing charms on sleeping Harry, who now looks completely unscathed, and summons his house elf.

"Master. What can Grumpy do for Master?   
"Take our guest back to his house. Silently and dress him up, there must be some kind of ugly Muggle pyjamas. Be careful not to forget his wand either. It should look like he has just slept the whole night soundly. (That is what he will think he did because of the last potion.) After that, come back and hammer five nails through your nose because your filthy feet are staining the carpet."   
"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master."

The house elf takes Harry's sleeping body into its arms and vanishes.

"The Recording Globe was an excellent idea, my silvery, shining devil. It will really provide _quite_ a lot of enjoyable experiences." (I had one hidden too, of course. If the war ends up like the last one, the evidence of the so-called Boy Who Lived begging on his knees to be our sex slave can be a rather useful tool of _coercion_ if they happen to question our absolute innocence. I don't think the Golden Boy would like to be known as the Golden Slut of Malfoys. The globes must go through a process of careful modification of course as Harry, or the Wizengamot, if we have to result to that, might not _understand_ what that annoying boy really deserved.)   
"Mmh... it surely will. However, as this is my birthday, I think we should enjoy it some more." (By Azazel, I guess I will _never_ get enough of you.)   
"What exactly do you mean by enjoying, Draco?" (I know _all too well_, my insatiable imp. And I have _nothing_ against spoiling you that way, actually quite contrary.)

Draco smirks lusciously, his eyes shining with wicked lust like he would be caressing his father with just a gaze. Lucius in his flawless nudity, lean body and beautifully aristocratic features, piercing grey gaze, hair like flowing river of white gold, his devious lust clearly shown as his rather large cock is hard as rock and his dominant glory, like an aura of Dark Arts, making him Draco's dark angel.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_."

The silver trail with the scones dosed with Gift of Lilith floats from the table and stops in mid-air before Lucius who watches Draco licking his lips seductively, sliding his pale, nimble hand through his moon-pale hair. The elder Malfoy looks at his son, his mouth twitching with amusement and hints of lust shining in his eyes.

"How about some more, Father? Something more _intimate_?"   
"Can't you ever get enough, Draco?" (I would enjoy seeing if you can.)   
"I'm not sure, so would you like to test that out? You do tend to force me beyond my current limits after all and I feel like I really need some _practice_." (Loopholes... you do love me finding them out as much I.)   
"What a decadent spoiled son I have... but it _is_ your birthday after all."

Harry awakes slowly in his room, feeling like he has not slept at all, more weary than when he went to sleep. Went to sleep?

(How is it that I can't remember anything about going to sleep? Or the evening? All I can remember...)

_Remember_. His dream. Malfoy and his equally perverted father taking turns to fuck him mercilessly, humiliating him beyond belief and himself being aroused to the point of dying, pleading for more cock, more pain, more come, more ..._anything_. Draco and Lucius fucking each other. Himself begging to be a permanent sex-slave for both of them. _Semen_. On his sheets. Wet dream about that? This is worse than the nightmares about Cedric dying in front of him. Harry covers his face with his hands to hide his shame but it just brings more hazy pictures he Does. Not. Want. To. See.

The door opens. Slow, hard footsteps and panting. Must be Dudley, no one else can get so tired just from running up the stairs. Harry opens his eyes because even seeing Dudley's disgustingly plump, red face is so much better than the pictures inside his head.

"I knew you are a disgusting faggot, Potter, but I didn't know you were a slut to top that. Last night you were screaming like a bitch in heat for some "Lucius" and "Draco". Weird names but guess that's just part of being queer. I think your beloved Cedric will be quite jealous."


End file.
